


Bang in the night

by OneSparkOfMadness



Category: The Good Place (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSparkOfMadness/pseuds/OneSparkOfMadness
Summary: New mutli chapter. Hope you enjoy!





	Bang in the night

**Author's Note:**

> New mutli chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Goodnight Kurt"  
"Night Diane, I love you"  
"I know" Diane smiled as she drifted off to sleep next to her man. Despite their difficulties and many, many rough patches she truly felt like the luckiest woman on earth, and it wasn't just because of the sex.

"What!" Diane woke with a start thinking she heard a noise. She lay there listening but all she could hear was Kurt breathing. She closed her eyes trying to convince herself she'd dreamt it. If there'd actually been a noise loud enough to wake her it would have woken Kurt too, he was a much lighter sleeper than she. Although...their evening activities had been quite exercising and no doubt tired him out. She grinned remembering their highly enjoyable exploits earlier that evening maybe thoughts of that would send her back to sleep. No such luck. Then came a clatter. A definite clatter. She was sure this time. Without a thought she woke Kurt, shaking him so hard he jumped and fell right out bed.  
"Ow. Diane. Ow. What'd you do that for? What time is it?"  
"Kurt. I heard a noise."  
"Was it not just Justice? Out for a late night snack"  
...that hadn't crossed her mind...he was probably right, Justice had woken her before.  
"You're probably right. Sorry. Sorry to wake you"  
"Don't be sorry Di. Anytime I get to look at your face is time well spent...even if I have a bad back in the morning."  
He clambered back into bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't worry. You're safe. I'll protect you from scary ole Justice"  
He chuckled as she elbowed him in the ribs. But she was glad of his arms around her, his body heat reassuring and comforting her.  
"Shit!" A hushed voice exclaimed.  
Diane and Kurt looked at each other.  
"Diane....please tell me you've taught Justice to talk"  
"No" whispered Diane  
"Dang it" said Kurt pulling himself out of bed  
"Wait Kurt don't go"  
"Someone has to"  
"Let me come with you"  
She got out of bed pulling one of Kurt's flannel shirts over her somewhat revealing pyjamas.  
Kurt chuckled.  
"My hero. Come on then."

They crept out of their bedroom into the apartment. Holding hands as they walked. Another clatter.  
"I think he's in the kitchen " whispered Kurt  
"How do you know it's a he?" She replied.  
"Now is not the time for feminism Diane."

A silhouette came into view in the kitchen. Fears confirmed. They were being burgled.  
"What do we do now?"  
"Confront him."  
"What! No Kurt what if he's armed?"  
"Well so am I."  
Diane growled.  
"Shouldn't we call the police though. This is what they're for."  
"They'll be at least half an hour. It won't make a difference he'll have our stuff and be gone by then"  
"Hmph fine"  
"I love you." Kurt winked as he strode into the kitchen in his boxers.  
"Howdy" he called out  
He's enjoying this thought Diane. Her cowboy was in his element.  
BANG!  
Kurt was on the floor. Diane froze. Time froze. Everything froze except for the blood flowing from Kurt's chest"  
"KURT!!" Diane called out. Tears flooding her eyes she looked up at the man who'd shot her. She gasped recognising his face.  
BANG!!  
Kurt had shot the intruders groin he fell to the floor in shock dropping his gun.  
"Get his gun" said Kurt weakly, colour fading from his face.  
Diane quickly did as instructed, noticing some gaffer tape left on the counter from earlier she taped his limbs together. He was going no where. Then she knelt by Kurt while she dailed for an ambulance.  
"Don't you dare die on me Kurt McVeigh" she tried to sound strong through a curtain of tears. "I will not let you die"  
"There is no better way to go than defending what you love" he replied with a smile.  
He held her hand and closed his eyes.


End file.
